thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Redmayne
Alec Redmayne is the only son of Ryan Ethan Redmayne and is apart of the infamous Remayne bloodline. He is Quinn's half brother and is the first one to be turned successfully into a Red Shifter. Biographical Information Born: * August 17th, 1993 (20) Status: * Undead/Alive Occupation: * Musician * Artist * College Student Species: * Human * Witch/Sorceror * Red Shifter Gender: * Male Family Members: * Ryan Redmayne (Father) * Unnamed Birthmother (Mother) * Hank Redmayne (Uncle) * Crystal Redmayne (Aunt) * Kathy Redmayne (Aunt) * Hannah Redmayne (Cousin) * Kendell Redmayne (Cousin) * Jesper Redmayne (Cousin) * Quinn Redmayne (Cousin/Half sister) * MarySueJane Redmayne (Cousin) Appearance: Jake Austin Walker First Seen:.... Last Seen:.... Early Life Austin Ryan Graham, A.K.A Alec Redmayne, was born prematurely on August 17th 1993 in Dallas, Texas. Despite the early delivery, he was mostly healthy. At age 5, he lost his mother in a car accident, as she was picking him up from preschool. His biological father, Ryan Redmayne, though he knew of the pregnancy, he didn't know of his child's dilemma nor did he even know where he was or wanted anything to do with him. Because of this, custody over him was given to his mother's younger sister who had just got out of rehab. That same year, the two moved out of Dallas, Texas and went to Oregon. Unfortunately, their basic lifestyle didn't last long as his aunt relapsed and went back to abusing drugs. This went on for 5 more years until she accidentally overdosed. Since none of his relatives wanted to take custody or even knew about him, he was sent into foster care. Throughout the next 8 years on his life, he had went from foster home to foster home and traveled to many states. He points out each foster home he had been in usually last only a year before he was given to another one, due to his behavioral problems. Because his last name would change with each family, he found it pointless to keep his birth name, and so decided to name himself Alec, from a nickname of a different variation of Alexander the Great. Once he grew out of the system at age 18, he traveled back to his hometown in Dallas. During S1-4 The Original's Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Alec and Quinn Alec and Ryan Alec and Hannah Alec and Kendell Powers and Abilites Weaknesses Trivia Alec is the first successfully turned Red Shifter. Alec is Quinn's half brother, but regardless, he's closer to being her sibling bloodwise than her other 'siblings'. Alec looks very eerily similar to Quinn at times. If they weren't a year apart, most would confuse them as fraternal twins. Kendell is the very first Red Shifter he has ever turned. Alec is the most untrusted family member slash allie to the Redmayne siblings on The Original's. Alec has been to New York City, Atlanta, Colorado, Tennesse, San Fransico, Miami, Philidaphila, London, Japan, South Africa, and Brazil, mostly due to being sent to different foster homes and traveling a lot with them. Despite how untrustworthy or unlikeable he appears to them, ironically he shares a few strong traits of his cousins. He's arrogant and confident like Jesper. He's manipulative, cold, and stubborn like Kendell. He's, usually, rational like Hannah. He's clever and wicked like MarySueJane. He's often caring and is mostly humble and noble, in his own sense, like Quinn.